Bloons Tower Defense: Poem Of Seven
Bloons Tower Defense: Poem Of Seven is a story-driven tower defense, fighting, first person shooter game which is available only on Steam for $15.99 worldwide. It includes over ten heroes, twenty different unique bloons, and many bosses and special segments. Along with story mode, there is also base BTD gameplay which can be accessed in the Casual Play mode. Warning. Some strong language may be referenced in the Story Mode. It will be censored. Please be aware of this as the game progresses. Gameplay General New Features and Footnotes * Items and Crafting - Locked until Verse 0 of Story Mode is completed. See below. * Currency System - See Below. Tower Defense The classic BTD flavor. It still saves the three upgrade bars, five upgrades format, tower types, and the heroes from BTD6. Nothing much is changed except for new towers and new map mechanics. New Features Day and Night for Tracks Day and Night is now an integral part of tracks. The mechanics of this is the same as the cycle mode introduced in Meta's day and night system. Moving/Permanent Obstacles Some tracks, especially in the story mode, will have moving parts which respond to the round number. Multiple Heroes and Hero Relationships You read that right: up to three heroes can now be placed down on maps. Any heroes placed after the first one will have an effect on each-other's efficiency. However, there is a slight change; the first hero deployed costs their normal price, but the second costs 4x their normal price and the third costs 10x. Other * CHIMPS and Impoppable are now seperate from Hard. * There is a special NALPSDRILLSFAST Agents, Lab, Premiums, Specialties, Dartling guns, Road İtems, Lives Lost, Selling, Farming, Abilities, Saving, or Targetting for the most hardened veterans. It is an extension of CHIMPS. Modifiers + Effect On Rewards To Be Added Fighting A strange addition. It is only used in story mode and Casual Play mode. Fighting only takes place between heroes, heroes vs bloons, or maybe even bloon vs. bloon! Fighting is on a 2D plane with a backdrop, health bars, and no timer. There is also a special bar which is charged up with the more moves you use. The charge amount is multiplied the more damage you have sustained. Each hero will have their own set of specials: a weak one, a strong one, a self-support one, and an Ultimate one. When starting a fight, you can choose any unlocked hero. In Casual Play, the original roster of heroes from BTD6 (no skins) will be unlocked. You can unlock more via Story Mode or the Shop. The format of when you fight is a one-fight knock-out system. If you lose all your health, spam as fast as you can to get back up before your opponent can mash enough to unleash their Final Move and finish you. All fighters have 1,750 HP. Items, Charms, and Amulets are also included. These can be chosen before a round or chosen quickly with a Preset. If you manage to make a tie in any ways possible, you will move to a Deathmatch. (Seen below in modifiers) AI For casual play, A.I. is here. There are eleven levels of A.I. difficulty (plus one secret extra level). You will get different rewards for beating them (Seen in Currency System) stands for Keys Per Second, defines mash speed. For all A.I., their KPS will reduce by two every time they're knocked down. This is referred to as fatigue. A.I. Levels List * Level One: Newbie. Barely attacks and just walks around, confused. 15KPS * Level Two: Beginner. Usually uses jabs and ranged but not much else. 20KPS * Level Three: Basic. Moves around and jumps occasionally, but still falls to basic attack patterns. Uses jabs, ranged, and charge attacks. 22KPS * Level Four: Average. Moves around, jumps, and occasionally dodges. Easily overpowered by spam. Uses jabs, ranged, charge, and shield. 24KPS * Level Five: Avid. Able to dash, jump, move, and dodge. Overpowered by spam. Starts utilizing Charge Attacks to their advantage. 25KPS * Level Six: Strategist. Able to use dodging pretty effectively. Only faltered by spam. Starts using the character's unique moveset to their advantage. 26KPS * Level Seven: Hotshot. Uses dodging and dashing very effectively. Barely affected by spam. Starts using a definitive strategy which can be taken advantage of by the other player if they know how to counter it. 27KPS * Level Eight: Advanced. Uses Charge Attacks very much to their advantage. Effectively counters spam. Their strategy is more airtight but still repetitive. 28KPS * Level Nine: Epic. A very well-rounded player. Their strategy is now more varied. 29KPS * Level Ten: Professional. Easily overpowers spam. Uses effects to corner and has a very efficient strategy. 30KPS * Level Eleven: Legendary. Amazing at dodging attacks. Able to very effectively counter a failed move. Has a very flexible and unique strategy. 32KPS * Level Twelve: Wizard. Unlocked after beating 50 Legendary AI Battles. A godly-level fighter. They are almost perfectly efficient and have a freestyle strategy which is extremely hard to read and exploit. 35KPS Fight Modifiers Fight Modifiers are also included. Some of them are only toggled if you have an A.I. with you. Others are fun challenge games. You can activate multiple at once. The types of modifiers affect how many rewards you get. * No Mash Fatigue EXCLUSIVE - Type C - Desc: "A.I. naturally have their mash-speed reduced after a knock-down. Enable this to have A.I. always on their best mash-game!" * Double Damage A - Desc: "Double damage, just for a quick game or to pick up the pace." * Double Charge A, Incompatible w/ No Charge - Desc: "Double charge, just for a quick game or to pick up the pace." * Best Of Three C - Desc: "A typical Best-Of-Three game. Just for that classic fighting-game feel." * Deathmatch B - Desc: "Only 500 health and tenfold the charge gain! There's also no shielding. Let's get ready to rumble!" * Supersonic A - Desc: "Characters and projectiles move three times as fast! This also affects how far projectiles go; in other words, tripling their distance!" * Keyblind A - Desc: "All keybinds are scrambled in this game. You'll have to find out and be able to take down the other opponent before it's a (maybe not so) fair fight!" * Competitive B - Desc: "A Best Of Three game-mode where you can't use items or equippables. Serious business." * No Charge B, Incompatible w/ Double Charge - Desc: "Normal attacks that don't use charge deal 5x damage! However, you cannot gain charge or use any Specials. Punch away!" * No Cooldowns B - Desc: "Spam as many attacks as you want! There is no cooldown between attacks." * Skills Enabled A - Desc: "Skills from Adventure Mode stack! All skills are featured in full force." * Gauntlet cannot stack with anything. - Desc: "Special mode where every game you win, the A.I. gets one difficulty harder. Every time you lose, the A.I. gets two difficulties easier. The game is over after you lose two fights. If you win against the hardest A.I. five times, your rewards are tripled! The A.I. starts at difficulty 7." Modifers Effects of the same kind don't stack, but different modifier types will. * Type A: Halves rewards. * Type B: No change in rewards. * Type C: Doubles rewards medals * Gauntlet: of fights won x (10 Emeralds + 15 Amethysts) + Obsidian Medal (If you win, can be obtained multiple times) Movesets For all heroes, you move with A and D, crouch with S, jump with W, jab with J, ranged attack with K, charge attack with L, shield with semicolon, dodge left/right with Q and E, perform special moves with U, I, O, and P, and use items with Z, X, and C. To recover from a knockdown, spam WASD. You can also change keybinds in options if you desire. All jabs deal 35 damage and have a .5 second cooldown. All ranged attacks only go 1/3 across the screen and have a 1 second cooldown. You can be knocked out of firing one. All charge attacks take 3.5 seconds to charge before firing. Charge attacks vary between heroes. You can be knocked out of firing one. Blocking activates a shield which have different properties between heroes. They last as long as you hold down the button but can be broken with enough damage (shields do not recover naturally, they only heal after broken) dealing 200 damage and giving Stun for three seconds. Leaked damage from shields does not damage the shield itself, but the fighter. The Charge Bar maxes out at 150 Charge. It increases by 5 for every jab or ranged attack that connects, 9 for every charge attack that connects, 4 for every hit blocked by shield, 3 for every hit you take, and 2 every second. If you are at 1,250HP or lower, charge rate is increased by 1.5x. At 600 HP or lower, charge rate is doubled. When you reach 0HP, two bars on the screen will appear under your health and charge bars. You have to mash to fill up your bar before the other opponent can. If you can fill up your bar, you recover but lose all your charge. The first time you get knocked down, it takes 125 inputs to fill the bar and you come back with 1,250HP. The second time, 170 inputs and 850HP. The third time is 200 inputs and 600HP. You cannot recover anymore after that; you are considered too tired to continue fighting and the finishing move initiates immediately. The amount of inputs needed to activate your finisher is equal to the number of inputs needed for the enemy to recover minus 15. Dodging will make you roll on land or strafe in air. It gives you .5 seconds of invincibility and moves you a bit left or right. Dodging has a 1.25 second cooldown. It can be used to avoid projectiles or jabs. Hitstun is .25 seconds. Double-tapping A or D will perform a dash (only on ground.) It's similar to a dodge (moves you out of the way of an attack pretty quickly) but it does not grant actual invincibility (able to get hit by ranged attacks mid-dash). Has .75 seconds of cooldown. Items and Equippables can be chosen from a Preset in Story Mode (presets only) or assembled to the situation in Casual Play. The option is skipped entirely until then. List Of Effects Effects are inflicted by certain attacks. The duration of said effects will vary. Markers for effects will show up beneath the heroes' Charge Bar. * Burn: The opponent takes 10 damage per second and half charge. Marked by a red box with flames and embers on the fighter. Cannot kill. * Dazed: The opponent gains no charge. Marked by a ring of stars in a gray box and a ring of stars over the fighter along with different, looser animations. * Cursed: The opponent takes double damage. Marked by a purple box with a skull and purple fog on the fighter. * Stun: Unable to attack or move. You can mash out of it with (the number of seconds the stun lasts x 18) inputs or be hit out of it. There is no mash bar for Stun. Marked by the fighter flashing yellow with a tired animation and a yellow box with a lightning bolt on it. * Full Charge: When fully charged, an extra 10% of the fighter's damage leaks through shields. They will also regen health at a rate of ten per second. Marked by a blue box with blue flames over it and the fighter having a blue flame effect. Other effects are special to the fighter's buff effect. All of these have the same effect: blue up arrows around the fighter. Quincy Jab: Bow Bash Ranged: Simple Arrow - Deals 70 damage and takes half a second to shoot (can be knocked out of it) Charge: Bullseye - Goes across half the screen and deals 100 damage if it connects. Gives stun for one second. Shield: Helmet Down - Basic shield that reduces damage by 85%. Takes 300 damage before breaking. U-Special: Right Back At You - If timed right when a projectile is about to hit Quincy (a 70px range) Quincy will grab the projectile and throw it/shoot it back to deal 1.5x the damage it had before. A projectile can only be countered once (i.e. two Quincies in local play can't make an arrow that deals infinite damage by countering it over and over.) Requires 40 Charge. I-Special: Shield-Shatter Arrow - Takes one second to charge before firing. It goes across the whole map. Deals 200 at base (i.e. if it hits the opponent normally). it deals 300 damage to shield and leaks 100 damage to the fighter hiding behind it (it ignores damage reduction). Requires 75 Charge. O-Special: Bowslinger - When activated, Quincy will have a buff for six seconds where he can use his ranged attack every .75 seconds and his Charge Attack every 1.5 seconds. He cannot use specials during this time, though. Quincy can still move around. After the buff is over, Quincy cannot shoot for 2.5 seconds. Requires 100 Charge. The buff is marked with a blue box with a nocked bow on it. P-Ultimate: Cursed Arrow - When activated, Quincy will glow a deep purple. Time will pause and there will be a quick cutscene where Quincy draws back his bow and fires the arrow. If it connects, it deals 480 damage. it will also give seven seconds of Cursed. Requires Full Charge. Finisher: Ancient Breaker - If activated, a quick cutscene will play where Quincy stuns the opponent with a kick before initiating a sequence where he nocks an Ancient Arrow, pulls the bow back all the way, then shoots the arrow with an intense freeze frame. The opponent collapses, defeated. Gwendolin Jab: Flamethrower Jab Ranged: Fireball - Deals 40 damage and gives Burn for two seconds. Takes half a second to shoot. Charge: Cocktail of Fire - Goes across third of the screen. Deals 125 damage if it connects. When it hits the ground, a small patch of fire will last for one second and deal 20 damage along with one second of burn when stepped on. Shield: Pyro Mask - Reduces damage by 70%. Takes 300 damage before breaking. U-Special: Classic Flamethrower - Range is 125px. Deals 40 damage per second. Consumes 15 charge per second. Gives three seconds of burn after the flamethrower is finished. I-Special: Spiral Of Flame - A tornado of fire appears in front of Gwendolin and will launch in the direction she is facing. If the opponent gets hit, they take 250 damage. Hits full-force through shield (doesn't break it or give hitstun) and gives burn for four seconds. Consumes 80 charge. O-Special: Berserker Fire - Gwendolin will be given a buff for ten seconds where Classic Flamethrower only consumes five charge per second, doubles Flamethrower damage, and passively gain charge twice as fast (2 charge per second) but is 1.5x more vulnerable to damage. Consumes 90 charge. The buff is marked with a flamethrower spewing fire in an orange box. P-Ultimate: Feel The Blaze - When activated, a quick cutscene will play where Gwendolin charges then kicks the opponent into a (conveniently placed) sheet of metal before torching the metal and the opponent full force. The whole sequence deals 600 damage and gives a whopping 12 seconds of burn. Requires full charge. Finisher: Heat Of The Sun - When activated, a cutscene will play where Gwendolin's flamethrower will glow a very bright orange before Gwendolin charges forward to hit the opponent. Gwendolin kicks the opponent upwards before blasting them with the glowing flamethrower. The opponent then forcefully lands against the ground, severely burned. Striker Jones Jab: Punch Ranged: Rock Cannon - Deals 90 damage. Takes .75 seconds to shoot. Charge: Basic Shell - Deals 100 damage in a 75px area. Goes across half the screen and deals 50 damage if it directly hits the monkey on top of the 100 explosion damage. Shield: Duck And Cover - Reduces damage by 90% but only has 225HP. U-Special: Bring It Down - Striker Jones shoots his bazooka at the sky. Two seconds later, at the position of the enemy when the bazooka was fired, a pile of scrap (if the location is indoors) or a UFO (if the location is outdoors) will fall onto that location. If it hits the opponent or maybe even the player themselves, they will be stunned for four seconds and take 200 damage. Consumes 55 charge. I-Special: Self-Propelled Missile - Striker Jones goes inside his own cannon. In one second, the cannon fires Striker Jones across the whole map. If he hits anything (including the side of the screen, a projectile does not take damage from it, or a monkey,) he explodes in a radius double that of the Basic Shell (150px) before using the explosion to bring him back to the bazooka. The explosion deals 300 damage and if Striker Jones hits the monkey directly, multiplies the damage by x1.5 (450 damage) and gives dazed for three seconds. Striker Jones as a projectile is pretty easy to jump over or dodge. Consumes 90 charge. O-Special: Volatile Explosives - Striker Jones has a buff for fifteen seconds where explosion damage and radius is multiplied by x1.5 and cannot be countered by any means. They also move at 1.5x speed and give one-and-a-half seconds of Dazed. However, Striker Jones cannot shield and is more vulnerable to effects (duration of effect is multiplied by x1.5). Consumes 80 Charge. The buff is marked with an explosion over a black box. P-Ultimate: EMP Strike - Striker Jones calls in a bomb strike. He is invincible during the call and the player now controls a reticle which they have to keep on the opponent until a three second timer is up. After that, if a majority of the reticle is on the opponent (indicated by a green reticle on the opponent), a cutscene will play where an airplane flying over (if the stage is outside) or a distant mortar monkey (if the stage is inside) will drop or launch the EMP bomb and hit the opponent. It deals 620 damage and gives Dazed for five seconds. Requires full charge. Finisher: Explosive Ensemble - Once activated, a cutscene plays where Striker Jones will call in an order for support. Soon after, a mortar shell will slam the opponent back before an army of 4/4/4 Bomb Shooters and 4/4/4 Mortar Monkeys barrage the opponent mercilessly before a 5/5/5 Bomb Shooter and 5/5/5 Mortar Monkey finish the job. The opponent flies back to the stage, burnt and covered in impact marks. Obyn Greenfoot Jab: Punch Ranged: Earthen Spirit - Deals 70 damage and takes a half second to shoot. Can be knocked out of it. Appears in five different shapes and five different colors: Wolf, Deer, Bear, Rabbit, and brown, green, blue, white, and yellow, respectively. Charge: Active Terra - Deals 100 damage and gives one random effect. Launches a much brighter, glowy spirit in the different varieties shown above. The effects are determined by the color: * Brown - Stun for 1 Second * Green - Poison for 1 Second * Water - Dazed for 1 Second * White - Lose 10 Charge * Yellow - Burn for 2 Seconds Shield: Earthen Wall - Reduces damage by 80% and has 265HP. First-Person Shooter Like Fighting, it is only featured in story mode or Casual Play mode. You play different heroes as the story progresses. Each hero has their unique own primary weapon. To beat the section, make it to the Goal without being knocked out by Bloon troops or attacks from blimps above you. Unlike other First-Person Shooters, this one does not have limited normal ammo for your primary. Fire away! (There is still reloading) TO MEASURE DISTANCE IN FPS, A UNIT WILL BE USED CALLED A BU (BLOON UNIT). A BU IS THE DIMENSIONS OF AN AVERAGE BLOON IN FPS. BLOONS ARE .8M LONG, .9M WIDE, AND 1.2M TALL. A meter is this long on a 4k Monitor full screen: _____________________________ Notes: * All heroes are 1.5BU tall. Movesets For all heroes, you move with WASD, reload with R, zoom with E, crouch with Q, dash by double-tapping any WASD key, use items with Z, X, C, fire with Left Click, use Secondary with Right Click, zoom with F, and choose Special Ammos with 1, 2, and 3. Keybinds are changeable in options as well. Instead of Health, you have a Limiter. At base, the limiter can take 150 hits before it goes into Emergency Mode and pulls you from battle. Some attacks, mostly by bosses, will detract multiple hits with one attack. In the middle of a level, there may be Deploy Stations. This will bring you to a GUI where you can switch your hero, equipment, and items. Layouts Layouts have a Hero, Primary, Secondary, Hotbar, Items, and Charms. Each of these can be clicked on to Zoom. When zooming, you can switch out that item. Heroes are just that! Heroes can be switched out. Each hero has their own special weapon that only they can use and weapons they can share with others. Primaries can either be switched to and from by clicking on Switch when zooming or attaching Modifiers by clicking on Modifiers. Only certain Modifiers are available for certain types of weapons. Secondaries can be switched by zooming and clicking Switch. You can unlock more secondaries by Crafting them or by Buying them. The Hotbar will select what kind of ammo you will use. You can switch what types of ammo are linked to 2 and 3 by Zooming and selecting Equip. You can't switch 1 as it is your primary, normal ammo. If you use up all of a special ammo, you cannot switch to it during a round until you find more. Items can be used during the game to make it easier to burn through enemies. You use them instantly when you tap any of the Item buttons. You can switch through them by Zooming and pressing Equip. Items are locked until beating Verse 1. Amulets and Charms are crafted and are special to this game-mode. They have a passive effect. You can switch through them by Zooming and pressing Equip. These are also locked until beating Verse 1. You can have one Amulet and Two Charms at base. (More slots unlocked later) Quincy Movement: * 1BU per second (walking) * 1.8BU per second (dashing) * .2BU per second (firing) * .5BU per second (reloading) * .2BU per second (scoping) * .7BU per second (crouching) Primary To Quincy: Legend's Bow - Has a clip of six arrows. Can shoot one arrow every half-second. Each arrow can pierce through seven normal bloons and has a range of 12BL. Takes three seconds to reload. Deals three hits of damage to bosses. Counts as a sharp projectile. Looks like the bow Quincy uses in TD. Unlocked from the start. Secondary [Unique To Quincy - Only equippable if Quincy has the Legend's Bow]: Pure Bloontonium Arrow - When used, Quincy will dash forward 10BU or to the furthest point he can go without dying (the very edge of a cliff or a wall). He will pop all bloons he hits. Then, Quincy turns back and pulls out his bow. The rubber of the bloon quickly gravitates towards the bow and forms a glowing turquoise arrow. Your screen now glows turquoise and you have 15 seconds to shoot the Bloontonium Arrow. It has infinite pierce and deals multiplied by the number of bloons killed in the tackle damage. If you do not kill any bloons with the tackle, the sequence stops after you turn around. If the Arrow expires, it dissipates and the GUI goes back to normal. Only usable every 120 seconds. Unlocked from the start. Can hit any enemy. Gwendolin Movement: * 1.4BU per second (walking) * 2.1BU per second (dashing) * .2BU per second (firing) * .5BU per second (reloading) * .2BU per second (scoping) * .8BU per second (crouching) Primary To Gwendolin: Legend's Fireslinger - Has an unlimited clip. Takes 2.5 seconds to charge a fireball. Each fireball, when it hits a bloon, explodes in a 1BU radius. This deals three damage to any bloon. Deals double damage to the bloon which was directly hit by the fireball. A fireball can travel 6BU before exploding. Counts as an energy attack. Looks like the flamethrower Gwendolin uses in TD. Unlocked from the start. Secondary [Unique To Gwendolin - Only equippable if Gwendolin has the Legend's Fireslinger]: Pure Bloontonium Firecharge - When used, a cone of fire will appear to be sucking in bloons. Any non MOAB-Class or Boss bloons will be sucked in and instantly popped. This will go on for four seconds. After this, Gwendolin's flamethrower will have a cyan orb of fire at the end. Your screen now glows turquoise and you have 10 seconds to shoot the charge. It has infinite pierce and deals multiplied by the number of bloons killed in the vacuuming damage. If you do not suck in any bloons with the tackle, the sequence stops after you are finished vacuuming. If the Firecharge expires, it dissipates and the GUI goes back to normal. Only usable every 142 seconds. Can hit any enemy. Other Great Equalizer Equippable to all: - Has a clip of twenty darts. Can shoot one dart every .25 seconds. Each dart can pierce through three normal bloons and has a range of 6BU. Takes two seconds to reload. Deals one hit of damage to bosses. Counts as a sharp projectile. Looks like a gun (resemblance to the gun the COBRA uses) Unlocked from The Market. Hot Pineapple Equippable to all: - Has a limit of four held at a time. You can only throw one at a time. The throw will take the pineapple at least 4BU (can be adjusted with trajectory). Immediately after it hits the ground, it explodes in a radius of 10BU and deals eight damage to all boons in the radius, including bosses. Takes .75 seconds to throw. Counts as an energy attack. You cannot hurt yourself with it. Looks like a grilled pineapple. Unlocked after beating Verse 0 of Story Mode. Tack Grenade Equippable to all:- Has a limit of six held at a time. You can only throw one at a time (throw another after your first one has exploded) The throw will take the grenade at least 6BU (can be adjusted with trajectory). Two seconds after it hits the ground, it explodes in a radius of 8BU and deals five damage to all bloons in the radius, including bosses. Takes .25 seconds to throw. Counts as a sharp projectile. You can hurt yourself with it. Looks like an average military grenade with a tack decal stuck onto it. Unlocked from the start. Special Ammo to be added Bloons Many new kinds of bloons with special weaknesses, attacks, and even support abilities will be prominently featured in BTD: Poem Of Seven. Most will be featured in Story Mode as part of a stage's gimmick. List Of Bloons In Tower Defense The classic ensemble of Bloons. All unlinked bloons are the same as they are in BTD6. Normal Bloons * Red Bloon * Blue Bloon * Green Bloon * Yellow Bloon * Pink Bloon * Rainbow Bloon Immunity Bloons * Black Bloon * White Bloon * Purple Bloon * Lead Bloon * Dael Bloon (Btd456Creeper) * Ceramic Bloon M.O.A.B-Class Bloons * M.O.A.B. * B.F.B. * Z.O.M.G. * D.D.T. * B.A.D. Boss/Story Bloons * A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A. (Meta07) * The Triplets * Carrier List Of Bloons in FPS These are the normal infantry units or big bosses of the FPS Mode. Normal Bloons Normal Bloons are basic. If you enter a 500px sphere radius around them, they will take three seconds to lock onto you and then charge. If they hit you, you lose one hit on your limiter. They take two seconds to charge again. They die from only one hit. * Red Bloon * Blue Bloon * Green Bloon * Yellow Bloon * Pink Bloon Special Bloons Special Bloons have special properties that make them... special. However, they have the same generic attack pattern as Normal Bloons and, if unlisted, die from one hit. They are usually located before after a Deploy Station. * Black Bloon - Immune to Explosives * White Bloon - Immune to Frozen or Stun * Purple Bloon - Immune to Energy, Fire, and Plasma * Lead Bloon - Immune to Sharp Projectiles, takes two hits to kill. * Dael Bloon - Immune to everything BUT Sharp Projectiles, takes two hits to kill. * Rainbow Bloon - 2x as fast as a normal bloon (Movespeed and tackle) * Ceramic Bloon - Immune to Glue, takes five hits to kill. * Impassable Bloon - Immune to everything, but is .2x as fast as a normal bloon. (Movespeed and tackle, just run past it) cyan and has two purple stripes on it List Of Modifiers Some modifiers can be compatible with blimps and bloons. If a modifier does not linger, then it is not passed on to its children. If a modifier would add a redundant effect to a bloon, it cannot be equipped to it. Shape Modifiers Only one shape modifier can be on a bloon at a time. This affects the overall shape of the bloon. * Regrow '- Adds a heart shape. Regains one layer or health every second. * '''Square '- Adds a square shape. Takes four hits to pop each layer. Only applies to bloons which pop in one hit. * 'Clone '- Makes the bloon merge with another one of itself. Gives off double the children. Texture Modifiers Only one texture modifier can be on a bloon at a time. This affects the appearance of the bloon as a whole. * 'Camo '- Cannot be detected by normal towers unless they have Camo Detection. Decal Modifiers Only one decal modifier can be on a bloon at a time. This adds a picture onto the bloon. * 'Donut '- Adds a hole in the middle of the bloon. All projectiles have a 20% chance of missing and passing through the bloon. * 'Blitz '- Has a lightning decal on the bloon. Is immune to energy and electric attacks and moves 5% faster for every hit it takes (stacks up to 200% bonus). Effect Modifiers Only one effect modifier can be on a bloon at a time. This adds a particle or action the bloon emits/does. * '''Blizzard - Makes the bloon emit snowflakes and have a light blue glow. Immune to freeze, wind, and ice attacks. When popped, releases five icicles which deal two damage each and freeze towers for one second. Does not linger. * Heatwave '- Makes the bloon emit flames and have an orange glow. Immune to fire and energy attacks. When popped, releases a shockwave 300px in diameter which burns every tower it touches for five seconds. (burn deals 2HP per second) Addition Modifiers Only one addition modifier can be on a bloon at a time. This adds an external object to the bloon. * '''Fortified '- Adds two metal bands to the bloon. Doubles the health of the bloon. Blimp compatible. * 'Ghost '- Adds a transparent white veil around the bloon. Every five seconds, the bloon becomes completely invisible (visually and in terms of health) for three seconds. Blimp compatible. Can still use abilities while invisible. Towers There are new types of tower attacks and abilities included in the game. Many returning towers remain intact. Special Agents also make a return. List Of Towers to be added List Of Agents to be added Heroes Many new, fan-made heroes will be introduced in BTD: Poem Of Seven. Also, all heroes from BTD6 will be returning! List Of Heroes Tracks Tracks are used for Casual Play and will also be included in story mode when the time comes. Tracks have the returning five difficulties: Easy, Medium, Hard, Impoppible, and C.H.I.M.P.S. List Of Tracks to be added List Of Modifiers to be added Story Mode The main mode of Poem Of Seven. Once clicked on, you will be transported to a story menu. The main option is Write The Poem, which is just continuing the main game (there are three save files). There are also Side-Missions, Skill Tree, the Market, and the Library. (will be expanded on soon) Side-Missions Basically DLC and extra content unlocked after beating the main game. There are five subsections. The main one is locked until you beat the Main Story, while the other four are Event, Challenge, Minigame, and Technique. These other four are locked until completing Verse One. The option as a whole will be locked until then. Skill Tree Use Gems and Star Medals to unlock boosts in Story Mode, the Library, and in the Skills Enabled Classic Play mode. The Market Buy or activate boosts in the store with medals, cash, and gems from Casual Play. You also can unlock Echo Fighters, DLC, different weapons and weapon skins here. Once you complete Verse 1, '''you unlock crafting! Shop/Stalls Shopping mostly uses cash. It can give you low-level Equippables and Items or special items. Crafting Station Crafting and using items is used in Casual Play and Story Mode. Crafting is performed with Gems. To use an item in Tower Defense, there will be a button which unlocks a menu with the items which then can be used or dragged onto a monkey. Before starting a round in Fighting Mode or FPS, you can configure an item layout or choose a setup that is preset from Options. List Of Items Potions Potions are a standard item. Drag them over a tower in Tower Defense or use the proper buttons to drink them in Fighting or FPS. However, you can be knocked out of using one in Fighting or FPS by being hit. It takes one second to drink a potion in any game-mode (it takes one second for the effect to take place in Tower Defense.) Attack Attack Items can be used in the middle of any game-mode to activate a boost or send out a special attack. Shooting Star: One Silver Star Medal + Five Diamonds + Twenty Amethysts + 10,000 Cash + Diamond Medal * When used in Tower Defense, a small silver star will hurtle towards the track and hit the center, dealing 300 damage to all bloons on screen along with a quick white flash. Deals 7x damage towards MOAB-Class Bloons. * When used in Fighting Mode, a star will fall into the middle of the battlefield. It will deal 350 damage to your opponent along with 20 seconds of burn! '''It will also give you 50 charge once it explodes. * When used in FPS, your character will throw a silver star. Three seconds after it hits the ground, it will explode in a radius of 10BL, dealing 200 hits of damage to any target. It deals 45 hits to the limiter. You can hit yourself with it. * Counts as an Energy Attack in all gamemodes. '''Amulets and Charms Amulets and Charms are powerful items which can be worn in any game-mode to give passive boosts. Library Review cutscenes and analyze your stats in the Library. There may also be a few secrets to find.... Other Mechanics Currency System Medals Medals are earned from beating AI on high difficulties, beating tracks, or completing FPS maps in Casual Mode. Medals are permanent and are only requisite for activating boosts (excluding the Star Medals). You can only get one medal of each difficulty per Tower Defense or FPS map. Medals from Fighting Mode are gained by milestones. The medals are Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, Obsidian, Silver Star, and Golden Star. Silver Star and Golden Star Medals are spent on very special boosts and items and are lost when spent. Money Money is earned from playing and winning games. You get two money every minute you are in any game mode. Money is spent on content and Echo Fighters. If you desperately need it, you can also buy it with real money from the Shop. Money caps out at 1,000,000,000. Gems There are five kinds of gems: Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Diamond. Amethysts are obtained by winning any game-mode while Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire are procured by winning in Tower Defense, Fighting, and FPS, respectively. Diamond is found by completing very hard tasks in Casual Play/Story Mode or by chance when obtaining any gem (One in every 20 gems obtained will be converted into a diamond) Gems have a limit of 100,000 each. Gaining Currency = Tower Defense = On completion, you get the medal for the respective difficulty and a number of Rubies and Amethysts that scale with the difficulties. Base Obtaining: * Easy: Bronze Medal + Ten Rubies + Twenty Amethysts + 10,000 Cash * Medium: Silver Medal + Twenty Rubies + Thirty Amethysts + 25,000 Cash * Hard: Gold Medal + Thirty-Five Rubies + Fifty Amethysts + 42,000 Cash * Impoppable: Diamond Medal + Fifty Rubies + Eighty Amethysts + One Diamond + 65,000 Cash * CHIMPS: Obsidian Medal + Eighty Rubies + 120 Amethysts + Two Diamonds + Silver Star Medal + 100,000 Cash Other: * Daily Challenge: Silver Star Medal + Fourty Rubies + Sixty Amethysts + Three Diamonds + 50,000 Cash * Advanced Daily Challenge: Golden Star Medal + Sixty Rubies + 100 Amethysts + Five Diamonds + 100,000 Cash = Fighting Mode = At certain milestones, you will gain a large boost of currency. Milestone awards stack if you obtain multiple at once. Base Obtaining: * AI Level 1-3: One Emerald + Two Amethysts + 500 Cash * AI Level 4-6: Three Emeralds + Four Amethysts + 1,000 Cash * AI Level 7-8: Four Emeralds + Six Amethysts + 2,000 Cash * AI Level 9-10: Seven Emeralds + Ten Amethysts + 5,000 Cash * AI Level 11: Nine Emeralds + Fifteen Amethysts + 6,000 Cash * AI Level 12: Eleven Emeralds + Seventeen Amethysts + One Diamond + 7,000 Cash * Any Loss: One Emerald + One Amethyst + 500 Cash Fight Milestones: * Every 25 Fights Won: Five Emeralds + Ten Amethysts + Bronze Medal + 10,000 Cash * Every 50 Fights Won: Twelve Emeralds + Eleven Amethysts + Silver Medal + 20,000 Cash * Every 100 Fights Won: Twenty Emeralds + Thirty Amethysts + One Diamond + One Silver Star Medal + Gold Medal + 50,000 Cash * Every 175 Fights Won: Fifty Emeralds + Sixty-Five Amethysts + Two Diamonds + Two Silver Star Medals + Diamond Medal + 70,000 Cash * Every 250 Fights Won: Sixty-Five Emeralds + Eighty Amethysts + Four Diamonds + One Gold Star Medal + Obsidian Medal + 125,000 Cash * Every 500 Fights Won: 120 Emeralds + 180 Amethysts + Eight Diamonds + One of Every Medal except two Silver Star medals + 200,000 Cash * Every 1,000 Fights Won: 250 Emeralds + 400 Amethysts + Twenty Diamonds + Three of Every Medal + 500,000 Cash Other Milestones: * First Level 9 AI Beaten: Twenty Emeralds + Thirty Amethysts + Bronze Medal + 10,000 Cash * First Level 10 AI Beaten: Thirty Emeralds + Fourty Amethysts + Silver Medal + 25,000 Cash * First Level 11 AI Beaten: Fifty Emeralds + Seventy-Five Amethysts + Silver Star Medal + Gold Medal + 50,000 Cash * First Level 12 AI Beaten: Seventy Emeralds + 100 Amethysts + Gold Star Medal + Diamond Medal + 75,000 Cash = First-Person Shooter = to be added The Story The Beginnings (Tutorial) Verse One: Scattering To be continued.... Category:Games